jjay_jokerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
JJay na temat nauczania Angielskiego
(Uwaga, Wszystko co zostało zapisane przedstawia stworzoną Postać JJayJokera która nie powinna być brana za postać twórcy JJayJokera, Do wszystkiego należy podejść z dystansem i nie należy brać tego na poważnie, to wszystko żart guys) nieee szczerze mówiąc stary to nie jest lipa ja uważam że nie ma sensu uczyć ludzi fonetyki i tak mamy kurwa za dużo teorii kurwa w szkole pierdolić to, nauczyć ich wymowy niektórych słów nie zaprzątajmy im głowy tym że oni mają problemy z czytaniem po angielsku a jak im jeszcze dodamy inne znaczki fonetyczne to już w ogóle powiedzą że za dużo nauki z tym Ja bym wolał żeby zamiast fonetyki uczyli żeby po prostu częściej prowadzili zajęcia po prostu z rozmawiania między uczniami, i wtedy nauczą się wymawiać słowa po prostu bo będziesz z nich korzystał a nie dlatego że będziesz musiał każde słowo kurwa wertować "aha tak się czyta okej, znam teorię już mogę czytać" Każda babka od angielskiego miała z JJayem kurwa masakrę miał jedną nauczycielkę naprawdę spoko (podstawówka) cała reszta gardziła nim bo im wytykał błędy trafiał na debilki które go nie lubiły on nienawidził ich bo one mogły próbować go udupić ale wiedziały że nie mają szans to był jedyny przedmiot z którego był naprawdę dobry można powiedzieć że to był jego talent do teo stopnia był dobry w angielskim że mógł naprawdę czuć się tak pewnym siebie że on widział jak je to wkurwia one się nigdy nie poddały one zawsze próbowały on pamięta że w technikum on nie miał podręcznika on drukował strony na zajęcia i ją tak to wkurwiało jak tylko przychodził czas na jakieś kartkówki sprawdziany to ona to robiła z taką kurwa niechęcią ona dosłownie chciała to powiedzieć ale nie mogła najniższa jego ocena to była 3 jak zrobiła test ze zwrotów frazeologicznych ale kazała je zapamiętać co do każdego łącznika i tak dalej a on tak ale ale to jest tak nie to zależy gdzie zostaną użyte te zwroty frazeologiczne one mają różne formy psze pani WYKUĆ, UCZ SIĘ NA PAMIĘĆ i widział jak się ucieszyła "mam go" Im później w szkole tym mniej wymagali umiejętności recytowania formułek jakby chciała tego na lekcji ale kiedy chodziło o sprawdziany nie było sprawdzianu "napisz mi formułkę jak się robi taki i taki czas" tylko po prostu no tam trzeba było umieć tego używać Większość angielskiego to była Ktoś szturcha JJaya ee masz czytać co mam czytać no to okej JJay robił wszystkie zadania tylko że on robił je tak szybko że to było bez sensu one właśnie go nie lubiły bo robił wszystko co było potrzebne do rozwiązania tych zadań, zadania? okey I can do it pah pah pah macie 15 minut na zrobienie tego okej aha aha tu tu tu tu dobra ile nam zostało? 14 minut okej xD JJay miał myśl taką Że on będzie ostatnim pokoleniem gdzie bycie zajebistym z angielskiego jest wyczynem on dosłownie myślał że ludzie którzy aktualnie mają 17-18 lat każdy z nich będzie dosłownie na moim poziomie na jakim byłem a nauczanie przez niego angielskiego jest debilizmem bo nie ma zamiaru uczyć i nie będzie miał kogo uczyć bo wszyscy będą umieli to idealnie co się okazało? jest zacofanie momentami naprawdę widzi zacofanie w angielskim przez to że teraz jest właśnie więcej i filmów i gier i tak dalej spolszczonych to ludzie mają mniej tego niż kiedyś JJay myślał że jak będzie miał24 lata to większośc 18-19 latków nie będzie może biegle się posługiwała angielskim ale nie będzie miała problemu takie 0 problem z angielskim a tu się okazało że kurwa dupa Ludzie którzy są dobzi w angielskim nigdy nie zostają nauczycielami oni od razu potem idą robić magisterkę i zostają często na uczelni na której byli sami nauczani i tam oni uczą właśnie swoją specjalizację czy to fonetyka czy coś innego, każdy który poszedł na studia i przecisnął się wynikami on zostaje nauczycielem liceum/gimnazjum podstawówka jeszcze oni robią sobie na przykład pedagogikę typowo żeby mieć podejście do dzieci ale jak macie kogoś kto jest w gimnazjum/liceum to przeważnie nie każdy ale większość z nich to są ci którzy sobie nie radzili na studiach i to była jedyna opcja dla nich żeby uczyć kogoś innego kto jest tak dużo gorszy od nich żeby nie było widać jak oni są słabi on nigdy nie zapomni nauczycielki która kłóciła się z nimi tomato i potato tomato to jest ziemniak potato to jest pomidor przecież się nawet mówi potato keczap to nie jest dowcip to jest czysta prawda ona go wysłała żeby znalazł słownik i udowodnił całej klasie jakimi są idiotami że myślą że potato to jest ziemniak a tomato to jest pomidor To jest jedna z najgłupszych historii jaką posiada on w repertuarze i to jest czysta prawda, to była nawet jego wychowawczyni i ona wiedziała że on jest z angielskiego dobry więc posłała go po słownik "Andrzej idź teraz kurwa po słownik i tak dalej i tak dalej żeby wszystkim udowodnić bo się nawet mówi potato keczap" I do dzisiaj pamięta jej wytłumaczenie dlaczego potato to jest pomidor bo sie mówi potato keczap I to był dla niego przełomowy moment, taki "Toż to jest błąd toż to jest idiotyzm" Można popełnić błąd językowy raz i powiedzieć people's zamiast people na przykład nie? to jeszcze rozumie, okej dobra podwinął się język chciał powiedzieć people powiedział peoples albo child's jako liczba mnoga zamiast child ale pomylenie kurwa potato z tomato to jest kurwa, to nie jest brain fart i potem kłócenie się jeszcze z ludźmi to było takie łatdafak Ludzie nie ogarniają angielskiego bo boją się mówić bo u nas jest tak że jak nauczycielka się pyta to wszystko musi być dopowiedziane w doby sposób jak dla niego lepszym sposobem nauczania byłoby że po prostu powiedz dzieciakom żeby gadali między sobą i prowadzili dialog dajesz im scenkę, bum! rozmawiajcie i nie ważne jak dużo błędów popełnią, jak bardzo będą się jąkali będą musieli mówić bo za to jest ocena i sam fakt że oni będą musieli używać słownictwa na bieżąco i będą musieli używać czasów na bieżąco nie będą myśleli że "dobra mówię teraz w czasie przeszłym to użyje tego tego i tego" bo miał w klasie też takie osoby że nie było sensu żeby z nimi rozmawiać ale dobrze zdawali sprawdziany, bo mogli się zastanowić wkuwały sobie teorię angielskiego ale uczenie się języka na teorię to jest jedna z najgorszych rzeczy jakie można zrobić w życiu najgorsze co można zrobić to uczyć się języka pod teorię Jeżeli ludzie chcą się uczyć angielskiego tak szczerze ale tak szczerze niestety trzeba się odważyć mówić po angielsku Czytać książke po angielsku, zobaczcie sobie spis lektur amerykańskich Szekspira nie ruszajcie bo to wam nie pomoże, jeżeli nie lubicie lekttur kupcie sobie Szerloka po angielsku JJay myśli nad przeczytaniem książek Tolkiena po angielsku i kmini czy nie czytać całej sagi władcy pierścieni po angielsku jako że tolkien był bardzo osobą która uwielbiała opisy i może to nuszić ale uważa że po angielsku byłoby to ciekawe czytać jak ktoś to opisuje żeby jeszcze bardziej wchłonąć ten język Jak JJay chodził do podstawówki to nie było angielskiego 1-3 jak on chodził do podstawówki to angielski był dopiero od 4-6 W angielskim jest naprawdę mało teorii teoria to jest gówno teorię lubią nauczyciele ale prawda jest taka, większość uczniów którzy umieją angielski będą nawet słabi z teorii taka jest prawda Kategoria:Pasty